Kingdom Hearts: Revival
by The Nobody 0
Summary: A new Evil has arrived. Now it will take 9 new heroes to save the worlds. Though they will need to beat the 9 new villains. All heroes and villains are OCs. Submit please. Rules inside. T for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I have taken a liking to OC stories. So I am going to continue making them.

In this one their is a new force rising. Sora and the gang have passed away. New heroes rise. And new villains arise too. 9 heroes and 9 villains.

Now my new rule is you have to have a profile. The reason is because in case I need to contact you I can just PM you.

So here is the layout:

Name(first):

Age(14-19):

Nobody(yes or no?):

Nobody Personality:

Hairstyle:

Eye color:

Facial Features (Markings, Scars, tattoos, etc):

Home world:

Form:

Keyblade:

Extra Keyblade in Forms:

Clothing Style:

Personality:

Height:

Race:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Fears:

Favorite World (outside of home world):

Least Favorite World:

Affiliation (Light, Dark, Twilight):

Strength (Physical or Magic):

Bio:

So send me some OCs please. (Hey that rhymed!)


	2. Sky Storm

Me: hey sup.

Sky: hey.

Me: so Sky you are older in this one. Got it?

Sky: aww so I got to be boring!?

Me: no just act a little older.

Sky: ok.

Me: *mutters* at least for when the news is happening.

Sky: wait, what d'you say?

X.X

My name is Sky Storm.

I wake up to see my room in usual shape, a few books and clothes scattered across the floor, a bike hanging on his wall, and a model of my keyblade on the wall.

I think of my past adventures. I think of my Master. I think of last night.

I was told last night that my Master died by a man who had ties to Xehanort. The burial and funeral were held that day. I still remember the name loud and clear.

"Ryland Xavier."

I look at myself in the mirror. I see hair that used to be flipped to the side, cut shorter and matted down. I look at the face of the person standing their, it seems older. The build seems a little bigger. The smile and the eyes are still the same though, young and free. The once 16 year old now 19.

I see the young man in a white t shirt and a pair of tattered jeans with a couple of holes. He is wearing a pair of sneakers. He has a dog tag of a person with white hair and red eyes and the words, "Jake." The man's brother that he killed.

It was me. I looked around the room.

"Well everything seems good." A voice said in my head.

My Nobody, Xinek(thought his name was Nike).

"I know, but still, they're gone, I am alone again." I think.

"No your not, you have me … and Airie." Xinek says.

"Yeah, but she is usually locked up in her room." I think.

"Well then take her out. We need to comfort her. Besides Xeiria misses me." Xinek says.

I smiled.

I don't know whether it was from Xinek or from me but I didn't care.

I swung my door open.

I closed my door open as a small flood Heartless come scurrying on by.

"Knak, watch the house while I am gone, okay?" I told the Heartless.

It made a few noises. Then I pet it.

I started towards the end of a hall.

I reached a dead end. I summoned my keyblade, Oathkeeper.

Oathkeeper's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle is two angel wings. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光). Its keychain token is a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells.

I pointed at the wall of the end of the hall.

"Return." I whispered.

A ray of gold light shot out of the end of my keyblade and hit the wall. A glittery lock hole appeared on the wall then turned into a heart.

A portion of the wall formed into a door.

I slowly walked through the door.

I see the usually clean tidy room a wreck. The pinatà of her sister's grave, Aleeya, was still intact.

Let's just say we don't like her sister.

I stare on her bed as I see the Princess of Heart, my girlfriend, Airie.

She has long reddish brown hair that meets her mid back, and her mother's emerald eyes. She wears a white tank top beneath a short sleeved black jacket, blue capris and white sandals.

"Airie?" I said.

I hear muffled cries.

"You didn't knock." She cried.

"Airie, let's go out." I say.

She looked up at me. She summoned Destiny Embrace and ran at me.

I dodge her attack with ease.

I grabbed her keyblade.

"Airie, calm down." I say calmly.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! MY PARENTS JUST DIED! AND YOU WANT TO GO OUT!?" She yelled at me.

"To go see their graves." I say.

"Oh." She says abruptly.

I let go of her keyblade.

She unsummons it.

We walk to a cemetery.

We walk to two huge headstones.

" . Sora and Kairi Strife (not related to Cloud) King and Queen of Radiant Garden."

We just sat there and stared.

"Sky, I- I-" She seemed she was about to burst into tears but held them back.

"I love you Sky, I am glad I have you. If it weren't for you, I would be alone. My parents are dead, Aleeya died-"

"I thought you hated your sister?" I asked.

"I do. But I hate being alone more. So what happens now?" She says.

"I don't know Air, Ma lady." I say.

"Why are you talking like that?" She asks.

"Sorry, I don't know how to talk like to a Queen." I say.

"1. I am your girlfriend. 2. I am not going to be queen of anything. I will just give it to Alexis and Brendan they know how to run a place." She says.

"You're just gonna give up royalty? I think Sora and Kairi would want their daughter to stay as royalty." I say.

"How would you know?! Their my parents!" Airie yelled in a tone only her Nobody could keep.

"Xinek! You're up!" I think.

My hair goes black, my eyes change to a gold color (they were brown but Xinek's just changed).

"Because they want you to be happy. And Princess we both know you like to relax in the castle as the princess of hearts after an adventure." Xinek says smiling.

Airie's hair changed to silver. Her eyes went gold. Xeiria.

"Well I have something to tell you." Xeiria whispers.

"Don't!" I hear Airie's voice say.

I/Xinek lowers his/my ear to her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers.

Xeiria changes into Airie.

I feel myself coming back into view.

"You're what?" I ask.

"I- I'm pregnant! I have been for 3 months!" She cries.

I just look at her.

"Sky, I am so sorry. Don't leave." She cries.

I stare at her.

"I would never leave. I know what its like to not have parents. I will never leave you. I love you Airie." I say.

I hug her. I give her a peck on the lips. I rub her belly.

"I really do love you." I repeat.

"I love you too Sky." Airie sighs.

X.X

Me: so now this is introducing Sky, my OC. Now we have no more spots as heroes but we do have spaces for villains.

Sky: I- I- Iamadad!whathappen!ican'tbelievethis!

Me: Sky calm down!

Sky; *calms down*


	3. Aspen Weathercroft

Me: Hey, i got a new OC. Come on out Aspen.

Aspen: Whatever.

Me: *sweatdrop* well your chapter

Aspen: The Nobody owns Nothing.

X.X

Hey, I am Aspen Weathercroft.

I look at the posters on my wall tossing a ball making it hit the wall and come back to me.

My room is just a tidy simple room. It has a bed against a wall, a window adjacent to the door, a desk, some selves, a dresser.

I am 16. My messy dark brown hair is in a ponytail. My Auburn eyes flash as the sun gleams in my room.

I am wearing a blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. I put on a pair of grey sneakers.

I summon my keyblade. _Leviathan_.

It has a black handle with an elegant, curved, light blue guard. The two halves of the guard do not connect to the top of the handle. The shaft is blue and it has slightly concave edges. The head and teeth are comprised of a large, circular hook that nearly forms a complete circle. This hook is divided into alternating, black and blue segments, and its outer edge is lined by spikes.

I remember perfectly how I got it. It wasn't intended though. It happened in a dream. It decided I was worthy when I was yelling leave me alone.

Now I am stuck with it.

I unsummoned my keyblade.

I went outside my room. I ran out the building. I put on a grey hoodie as I ran.

I cross an old house that seemed abandoned.

I look harder at it and see … MY SISTER!?

I rush into the house, but my sister isn't there.

I summoned my keyblade as I entered. I felt the darkness surround me.

I see a pair of yellow eyes look at me.

A small shadow appears to come out the wall it rushes at me.

I slice it in half with the keyblade.

I hear a "_swish_" then the Heartless turns liquid and then evaporates.

I see another.

But this one is different.

It has a envelope, with a crown stamp. The Heartless handed it to me.

I saw its collar say, Knak.

"Knak?"

I look at the envelope and it says … KING SORA!

I reach for the letter and Knak flinches.

"Oh right, sorry." I say.

I unsummon my keyblade.

I look at the letter

_Mrs. Weathercroft, if you are reading this I am dead. I have been killed by a dark force that has risen. You and your keyblade have special powers. Come to the Castle at 12 o'clock._

_Your Friend,_

_Sora._

I pet Knak. Then the Heartless floods back on the ground.

I rush out the abandoned house.

I see the Castle and I jet towards it.

X.X

Me: *smirks* So you have a soft spot for family, eh?

Aspen: ... *punches me knocking me out*

Sky review!


	4. Nero Matrix

Me: Welcome Nero Matrix.

Nero: sup Sky.

Sky: sup.

Me: these two have been friends in past fanfictions. Heck this is like a sequel to them.

Nero: So Sky, your Fallen Angel Form still good? Because my God Form will kick your but.

Sky: At least I can get hit without almost dying in my form.

Nero: SHUT UP!

Me: uh … I own nothing.

X.X

I am Nero Matrix.

I have white spiked hair in the Back and down in the front. My eyes are red I am 5'9 and 20 years old.

I see a girl that is helping me fight.

She has silver that goes down to her mid-back and is spiked. She had ice blue eyes. She had elf ears. She looked around 19. She was 5'7.

"Hey Sam! How has your nephew been?" I ask as I slice a Darkside in half.

"Good. I think anyway." She say as she sends her foot to the side of a Darkside's head as it disappears.

"Show off." I mutter.

Sam smiled.

"You know we can just spar if you want." Sam says.

"Ok." I say.

She summons water and it floods all the Heartless.

I rush at Sam with my keyblade and we clash, then we hear crys.

Sam and I stop fighting.

We run over to where we heard the crys. We see Riku and Xion, Sam's parents, crying!

"Mom, Dad what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"S-S" Riku breaks down.

"Sora and Kairi are-are dead! They were killed. We don't know who." Xion says.

Sam teared up.

My fist clenched.

"I am going to the castle." I said.

"No. I forbid you." Riku said.

I glare at him.

"And what makes you think I am going to listen to you?" I ask.

"Calm down Nero." Sam says.

"Because I am your Master and you are to listen to me." Riku yells at me.

My fists clench tighter. My keyblade No Gear appeared.

It looked like Void Gear but it was just Black.

"I will go and you will not stop me." I yell back.

He steps forward.

It happened too fast.

I held up my keyblade and shot a beam of darkness at Riku. It hit and he flew back. Sam screamed and I just jetted.

I heard Sam yell my name but I ran and didn't look back.

I have to find the castle!

I summon a CoD and jump through it and appear in Radiant Garden.

I run around then find the Castle.

I get past Aeleus and Dilan easily then rush into the castle.

X.X

Me: Cliff hanger!

Nero: Review!


	5. Ted Farron

Me: welcome Ted Farron!

*Ted walks in*

Me: uh … do he have a nickname or something?

Sky: when the f*ck are you going to the castle?

Me: when everyone is introduced.

Sky: oh.

Me: anyways onto the story.

Ted: The Nobody 0 owns only Sky and the plot, I am own by .

X.X

Sup I am Ted Farron.

I have spiked white hair and a pair of jade green eyes.

I wear a short sleeved blue and black stripped jacket with velvet pants with black shoes. I have a chubby body type.

I pass by a group of people.

One trips me. I get up and glad at him.

"What? You gonna do something?" A guy said.

His friends laugh.

My fingers twitch.

How little does he know I could slice his head off.

I decide to just walk off. I walk to an abandoned house.

I summon my keyblade.

It has a crow body feature on the hilt and one leg claw as the blade.

I call it Kir Key.

I run past a few Neoshadows and let my anger out on them.

I swished past one Heartless then did a quick combo followed by a slash at its head.

"Its over." A deep voice says.

I turn around to see a black man with bushy black hair and brown eyes and star tattoo on his left cheek. He is wearing a black coat, black shirt with nobody symbol, black slacks, and black combat boots.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Mwapex. I will be the one to kill you." The man says summoning Aubade.

Mwapex rushes towards me.

I sidejump his attack and slice him across his back.

He blasts me with a beam of darkness. I fly back. Then I black out.

X.x Mwapex x.X

"Well he isn't dead. Oh well. I will just go." I say.

Then a Heartless appears with a letter.

I read what it says.

"Well Dead Sora wants this punk? Well he can have him." I say.

I snap my fingers. The kid disappears.

I teleport.

X.x Unknown x.X

"So I have sent him to the Castle." I say.

"Oh really? So that's what Sora meant after I obliterated him." A dark voice says.

"I suppose so." I say.

"He was a squirmy one. He wouldn't hold still. So I just grabbed Kairi and he tried to trade places. I just killed him then killed Kairi after." The Dark voice laughs.

I chuckle nervously.

"Very funny Master Ryland." I say.

"Now be gone." Ryland says.

"Yes thank you Master." I say.

"I think you mean Masters! Do you not pledge your loyalty to me as well as Ryland?" another voice with a southern accent says.

"I am sorry Master John! I do pledge my loyalty to you too! Forgive me please." I say.

"You are forgiven when you eliminate a light bearer." John says.

"So you want to deal with Sky?" Ryland asks with a i-don't-care voice.

"Yes. He trusts me so it will be all the sweeter to end him." John says.

John laughs evilly.

"Now begone!" Ryland laughs.

I scurry out of the room.

X.X

Me: hope you enjoyed you have met our two main villains.

Sky: *jaw drops*

Ted: um why was I knocked out?

Me: you are inexperienced.

Ted: oh.

Sky: …

Me: sky come on say your line.

Sky: …

Me: *sigh* review.


	6. Markus Anderson and Leila Embers

Me: what up? Its time to update.

Sky: so who's our next person.

*the room turns into a boxing ring.*

Me: Coming in weighing in at some weight, he is 5'7. The Mr. Quiet. Abandoned since age 7, used the keyblade since then ... MARKUS ANDERSON.

*Markus comes in*

Me: In the other corner weighing something-something pounds, She is 5'5. Has a Nobody named Allexi, John's dark half, Necro's girlfriend ... LEILA EMBERS!

Necro: *walks in* HOLD THE ** UP! *kisses Leila* now you can continue.

Me: FIGHT!

Sky: The Nobody 0 owns me, Necro, and the plot. Leila is owned by Guardianofartbravery. Markus is owned by Key 18.

X.X

Markus Anderson.

I have blue spiked hair(cross between Sora's and Roxas's) with turquoise eyes. I am wearing a black shirt covered by a long sleeved blue hoodie, orange pants similar to Sora's and red shoes.

Dark Tendrils hold me to my place.

I stare at a girl with Ollette's color, Tifa's length, and Namine's style. She has very light green but with a hazel ring outlining the pupil and iris.

She is wearing Organization boots, Yuffie's shorts but navy blue, Dark magenta colored Terra turtleneck without the red X, a jean and black leather zipped up vest on top, and a gold silver and bronze necklace with a golden charm of her main keyblade, a golden heart padlock charm, one bronze and one silver heart charm, and one diamond crystal ball charm.

My turquoise eyes burn into her green ones.

"Give in. Join us." She says with a slick voice.

"Why should I join? Why did you join? Wasn't him who killed your so-called loved one?" I ask.

She slaps me across the face. I feel the heat of her handprint on my face.

"Never. Never! Speak of him! He did not kill him! He is still alive!" She screams.

"You followed darkness for nothing. He is no longer living! Leila! Necro is DEAD!" I yell.

"Why do you care!? You follow me for what purpose?" She asks.

"They miss you. Your friends do. So kick slap and scream profanity at my face," I narrow my eyes at her, "But I will still follow you and bring you back home."

"Who are you? How do you even know me? What friends!" Leila yells.

"If you actually try and remember, I am your ex." I say with a smirk.

I noticed a hit a trigger. Now which mode is she going.

She releases me from the dark tendrils but before I even touch the ground she kicks me in my chest and I hit/break the wall.

"Well, Evil crazy, going to kill you mode it is." I groan.

I summon my keyblade.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" Leila yells.

My keyblade is a blue and red version of Ends of the Earth called. Strengths of Hearts.

She summons a keyblade that looks exact to Rainfell but with Lost Memory colors.

"I am not done with you." She says in a monotonic voice.

She comes for a quick slash, but I dodge quickly and return and slash her in her leg. She does a payback slash.

I fly back but shoot a firaga at her before I hit the ground.

She gets hit but quickly comes over it and shoots a blizzard at me.

I block the oncoming blizzard. I do a quick two slash to the left and come to her back and kick her sending her flying.

She teleports.

"Fine if the only way for you to realize that your fighting for the wrong side then I will have to fight against you. I am going to the castle." I say.

I summon my keyblade armor. (Imagine Terra's with a red and blue color scheme).

My keyblade transforms into its glider and I fly off.

X.x Unknown x.X

"I am back Master." Lelia says.

"Hello Leila. Did you decimate the spy?" Ryland asks.

"No Master, I beg for your forgiveness." Leila says.

"Only for his? Have you forgotten who is your master?" John says.

Leila summons her keyblade.

She runs up and puts her keyblade to John's neck.

"You almost killed my boyfriend, you are nothing compared to him. And I swear, I will never forgive you! Because when you least suspect it, Necro and I will kill you!" Leila says then moves back.

"Foolish girl! Is this treachery?" John asks as Leila walks off ignoring him.

"Chill John. I mean what would you do if she killed that girl you use to date?" Ryland asks.

"Who?" John asks.

"Ah. Right. You dissembled those memories." Ryland says.

"Memories? Those things that the pathetic cling on to? I don't need them." John says.

"Ok Johnny boy." Ryland chuckles.

X.X

Lelia: *jumps up and down* I win! I win!

*Markus is knocked out*

Sky: I've said it once and I'll say it again, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn" or in this case, a woman's right hook.

Necro: *gives Leila a victory kiss*

Me: yeah, um, bye.

Sky: REVIEW

John: and if you want to find out more about me, make more villains.


	7. Lain Feroso

Me: oh and say hello to the third side, they aren't villains or heroes, they are THE RESISTANCE!

*Necro, Lain, and Silver walk in*

Leila: NECRO! *runs to him and hugs and kisses him* I love you! I love you! I love you!

Lye: Sup bud

Necro: *kisses back* *waves a hand towards Lye.*

John: I thought I killed your a**!

Necro: *hand gesture*

Me: someone blur that!

*Necro's hand is blurred.*

Necro and Leila began to walk to another room still kissing.

Necro: *stops kissing for a second and looks at John.* kiss it, bitc-(bleep)

Me: phew. Caught it.

Necro: *goes into the room with Leila.*

Silver: *eyes Leila and kinda shakes* she terrifies me.

Lain: *has a pokerface look on*

Sky: he is just staring. *pushes lightly him with wind.*

Lain: YOU (BLEEP)! *grabs Sky by throat*

Me: *has small tornado in hand* *deadly tone* Let go of Sky or this will end badly for you.

Lain: *drops Sky*

Sky: *stares in astonishment* you made him let me go?

Me: you may be annoying but your my first OC and the best one yet.

Sky: *break dances really well.* Booya!

*Oxus from KH: SoL comes in*

*Oxus looks at Sky.*

Me: WHITE BOY RAP OFF!

Oxus: Let me tell you something. I am gonna rap of like I should. My credit score is awesome yours is just really good.

Sky: Well you know what? Your raps are a little tarty, and also your uninvited from my birthday party!

*Me, Sky and Oxus laugh.*

*everyone gives us a wtf face.*

Me: oh, well we saw this thing on Wild'N Out and we remixed it.

*some ... noises ... are heard from the other room.*

Me: *mumbles* I told Necro no! *says louder* let's go!

Sky: uh *red in the face* The Nobody 0 owns me, Necro, John, Lye, and the plot. Leila is owned by Guardianofartbravery. Silver is owned by Guardianofartbravery's friend. Oxus, uh ... I forgot, Lain is owned by xxxshadowpanexxx.

Me: enjoy

X.X

Lain Feroso.

I am Lain Feroso. I have blond spiky ... ish ... hair and light brown eyes.

I am wearing a brownish-green hoodie with a black jacket on top of it. I am also wearing black jeans and red sneakers.

I summon Two Become One.

"Who are you?" I ask.

I am face to face with a man with Lea spiked blond hair and green eyes. He is wearing a pair of red shorts with a flame design and a white t-shirt. He has on a pair of white sneakers and he has a necklace with a ball of flame pendant.

"I am no one you need to know. But people call me Lye." He laughs.

"Why are you opening portals for Heartless to come through?" I ask.

He chuckles.

"Man, you don't know a war is starting do you?" He asks.

... War? ...

"Now stop trying to look all hard, and you can either leave me to piece or ..." He summons Bond of Flame, "You get the idea."

I run towards him but he effortlessly dodges me and slices me across my back.

I fall to the ground as I feel my skin scorched from just being touched by it.

"Wow, you're not unconscious from the pain, that's a first." Lye jokes.

Then a girl with a purple version of Aeirth's hair and silver eyed girl came and ran towards Lye.

"DIE!" The girl yells.

"Silver." Lye sighs.

Silver wore organization pants and boots with a silver version of Kairi's dress on top. A black silver buckle choker and a charm bracelet of tiny ninja stars.

Then Leila appeared.

Silver yelped then disappeared.

Leila put her keyblade to Lye's throat.

"Who are you and how do you know where Necro is?" Leila asked very slowly.

"Who are you two!" I yelled.

Lye looked at me.

"Sky can deal with you, you're too much of a headache." Lye sighs.

Then I fall through a CoD.

X.x Lye pov x.X

"Tell me!" She yells and slams me against a brick wall.

"Hmm. Nah. Unless your willing to make a deal." I say.

"Your not in a position to make a deal." Leila says.

"Then the information about Necro dies with me." I say.

"Fine!" She growled.

"I want you to let that small voice in your head take over. Let the other side take a spin." I say with a grin.

She seems to calm down and she shuts her eyes.

She transformed to a girl with Tifa's style, Ollette's length, Namine's color. She is wearing black pants and boots like organization members and red and black version of Aqua's shirt.

She opens her eyes to reveal the resemblance of her and Leila.

"Hey Allexi." I say.

"Hey babe." She says then kisses me passionately.

After about 5 minutes I say, "this is when I need Airie."

"Leila's forgotten everything." Allexi says.

"I know." I say.

"Uh oh." Allexi says slowly turning into Leila again.

When Leila fully comes back, she looks at me dead in the eyes.

"Now tell me!" Leila yells.

"Leila, I would prefer you not try Lye. He can still beat you in a fight." A voice says.

I turn to see a man who has Black hair with a few spikes in it. He has red eyes with pale skin and a good build, he also has a black jacket, white shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey bud, hows it going, been a few months." I say.

Leila dropped me.

"N-Nec-cro." She stuttered.

"Hey babe. How you been?" Necro asks.

She ran towards Necro and kissed him.

Then her eyes went big.

"I remember!" Leila yells.

Then Leila slaps the (bleep) out of Necro.

"That's for scaring me!" Leila yelled.

Necro holds his jaw. He looks back at her.

Leila kisses him.

"And that's for bringing me back." Leila says.

"3 ... 2 ... 1" Necro says.

Leila falls to the ground.

"Memories coming back." Necro says.

Necro picks up Leila and carries her bridal style. He looks at me.

"Why do you have a black eye?" Necro asks me.

"I found Axel kissed Allexi before she was gone and well Axel was kinda pissed when he found out I was dating Allexi." I answer.

"Then how Leila still so young?" Necro asks.

"She was one bad (bleep) Heartless. Wasn't defeated until waaaay later." I answer.

"Oh." Necro says and begins to walk off.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"To find the Resistance HQ." Necro says.

I laugh.

"You looking at the leader of it." I say summoning a CoD.

"Well let's go then." Necro says walking through it.

I followed.

X.X

Me: well not bad. Maybe we can knock out Airie next.

Sky: *No meme appears on his face* No.

Me: sheesh. Anyways I believe it was actually pretty good.

Lye: so is Allexi here?

*Allexi appears*

Allexi: hey Lye!

*Lye runs up and kisses her.*

Allexi: *teleports to another room*

*... sounds ... happen ...*

Me: *yells* LIKE HATE FAV FOLLOW FLAME I DON'T CARE! JUST REVIEW!

Sky: BYE!

Me: WILL YOU FOUR STOP!?


	8. Erde

Me: Ok now introducing, Erde!

*ImVen and Aevum Erde walk in.*

Me: sup.

ImVen: sup.

Me: Update! You need to Update on KH: FoD!

ImVen: just like you updated for the past couple a weeks.

Me: STOP TALKING!

Sky: *waves.*

Erde:...

Sky: The Nobody 0 owns Me, and the plot, ImVen own Erde. *cough* slaves *cough*

Me: *pulls out duct tape.*

0.0

"Kill me?" I say.

I laugh.

"You cannot kill me. I am much stronger than you." I say.

The figure moves swiftly, his Organization Cloak sealing him in the shadows of the alley. Though he doesn't know, darkness is my element.

As I slice across his chest, my grandfather's murder cries in pain.

"You shall not live." I saw in a dark tone.

I slice him across arm then disarm.

He backs up into a wall.

I put my blade to his neck.

"I wanna see your face." I say.

I take off the hood.

I see ... Nero. My UNCLE Nero.

"Nero?" I say, "Y-you killed Riku?"

Nero looks at me sadly.

I stab him in the stomach.

"You killed Xion too!" I yell.

"Erde..." He says.

A figure walks in.

The figure was a boy with White, Shaggy hair that was a tad longer in the back than the front and pure Black eyes.

He had on a dark purple tank top with a big black X on the back. Wears baggy dark grey jeans with chains hooked on belt loops on both sides. Wears an intersecting black and white necklace (One link would be black, the next white and so on and so forth.) Wears a silver ring on his right ring finger. Wears black dress shoes

"Who are you?!" I yell.

He smirks.

"Does it really matter? I am going to be the one to leave here alive." The figure says.

"Odium. What are you doing?" Nero yells at the figure.

"The same thing you're doing. Embracing the darkness." Odium says.

"My uncle is not embracing the darkness." I defend my uncle.

Suddenly I hear a yell from my uncle. Darkness surrounds him.

He summons No Gear with darkness surrounding it.

Odium summons Chaos Ripper.

They both rush at me.

I close my eyes.

Then I feel wind flying through my hair.

I open my eyes to see me in the air.

I feel like I am being held.

I look to see a boy with spike red hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a yellow bandanna around his neck, a lose light blue half robe over a green shirt as well as yellow pants and a pair of brown boots.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Aevum." He says.

"My name is Erde, where are you taking me?" I ask.

He dives down and drops me.

He leaves.

I look around to see where he dropped me.

I see the Castle. The Radiant Garden Castle.

I walk through the doors after disarming Aeleus and Dilan.

0.0

We. Are. So. Close!


End file.
